KITTENS POTTER! KITTENS!
by HazelVex
Summary: It all started with Adopt a Kitten Day... (Eventual Drarry, insanity, OC, kittens, and Merlin knows what else.)


**Chapter 1: Adopt a Kitten Day**

Nobody really knew where The Girl had come from. Nobody outside of Slytherin House had really known she existed. Even Slytherin House mostly blanked her. The Girl, however, had very much been there and had gone undetected for the three solid years she had been at Hogwarts. Until the day she lost the plot. Went around the bend. Spent too much time talking to Albus Dumbledore.

The day The Girl so proudly announced to be Adopt a Kitten Day.

 _"ADOPT A KITTEN YOU INSUFFERABLE TURNIPS!"_ was scrawled across a large pink banner in flashing neon over the entrance to the Great Hall as the students made their way to breakfast, only to discover that the breakfast tables had been pushed back against the walls and in the very centre of the hall, was a large play pen filled with kittens of all types. Ginger ones, tabby ones, black ones, blue ones, white ones, Kneazle ones, and some later swore there were a few tiger cubs amongst them. And in the centre of it all was The Girl.

She had bubble-gum pink hair pulled into two long ponytails, and a bright look in her grey eyes as her small stature pranced through the army of kittens she had assembled- The Chosen Kitten sitting on her shoulder the entire time- with her Slytherin uniform loosely assembled about her person, and her feet clad in pastel pink Converse. Her skin was pale, with equally pale freckles splashed across her button nose. She smiled at everyone happily, as though each one of them was her personal friend.

"Please!" she cried to the students who studied her, trying to decide if she was even a student of Hogwarts. "Adopt a kitten!"

Everyone stared at her. Even the teachers. The foreign students were particularly confused, wondering if this was a usual occurrence at Hogwarts.

"You there!" she pointed wildly at a random Beauxbatons student. "Do you have a kitten?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Then you shall have one!"

The Girl looked around the kittens, humming to herself and occasionally looking to the grey and blue striped kitten on her shoulder, before selecting a ginger tabby off the ground and skipping over to the random student she had called upon, bowing low and holding the cat high.

"I proudly present you with Lord Phineus the First. May your marriage happily last until the dawn of the next timeline."

The poor boy took the kitten, squeaking, "Marriage?"

"Hush now. No need to spoil the surprise for Lord Phineus the First."

And then The Girl returned to her kittens.

"I shall be here all day for those of you who cannot decide on just how many kittens your heart truly desires!" She twirled, curtseying as an explosion of glitter rained down upon them.

"Miss Black!" a voice rang out across the hall.

She turned to see a very irritated Professor McGonagall stalking towards her. "Yes Professor? What can I help you with?" she enquired innocently.

"What is the meaning of…" she spluttered, gesturing wildly, "Well, of this!"

"You see Professor, I was volunteering at a kitten sanctuary over the summer," The Girl said, "and they all seemed so lonely. So, I came up with the brilliant idea of Adopt a Kitten Day. After all everyone loves kittens, and all these kittens are so adorable, that everyone simply has to have one…or two, or three, or even twenty-two if they really want!"

"Whilst I admire the meaning behind your… _efforts_ , I simply cannot condone the…" The Professor trailed off, as a little black kitten with greener eyes than The-Boy-Who-Lived, mewed, pawing softly at the fence keeping it inside.

The Girl blinked, before scooping the kitten up. "It seems Gillyflower has chosen you, Professor." She tilted her head to the side. "She must think you're very special to approach you so quickly."

"I don't think I can…"

"Of course you can, Professor," The Girl smiled, holding out the kitten, "All you have to do is feed her and love her and she'll do the rest."

Slowly, Professor McGonagall accepted the kitten. "Do what exactly?"

The Girl shrugged. "It depends from bond to bond. Like with Cheshire here, he shares his ability to turn invisible with me."

"Interesting…" the professor murmured, walking off through the stunned crowd.

It wasn't long before just about everyone was approaching The Girl, wanting to play with the kittens, and many choosing to adopt them after one, or even two, kittens stole their heart. The Girl danced around the whole time, grinning from ear to ear- informing each new kitten owner of said kitten's name, and if they should watch out for anything. Such as spontaneous combustion.

The whole time a boy with platinum blonde hair watched from the corner, silvery blue eyes narrowed in thought and fingers drumming against a table.

"Just what are you up to…" he murmured.


End file.
